Segredo de Gelo
by Kimiko T
Summary: Shaoran x Sakura. O natal se aproxima, e com ele a vontade de se entregar um presente especial para alguém importante. Feliz Natal atrasado ao cubo! xD


**N/A: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Minha primeira oneshot!! E é da Sakura!!! que emoção xD Bem... Vejamos, esses personagens não me pertencem, mas a fic sim, então quem tentar roubar vai apanhar Ò.Ó Hehehehe...**

**Alguns avisos, façamos de conta que o Shaoran ainda não contou pra Sakura que gosta dela, e ele ainda possui algumas cartas clow... Ok, tudo pronto. Boa leituraaaaaa!!! **

**OBS: Estou repostando esta fic, pois coloquei o arquivo errado, ou seja, o anterior poderia conter erros de português, e embora eu o mate a todo momento... Não poderia deixar assim essa fic, não é mesmo? xD**

**Explicação básica : "Oooooo" - passagem de tempo.**

** EnJoY!! xD**

* * *

**Segredo de Gelo**

Neve.Era a única coisa que podia ser vista através da janela a seu lado. Apenas algumas pessoas perambulavam pela rua, elas andavam apressadas e encasacadas pela paisagem branca que havia tomado conta da cidade há alguns dias.

O natal estava perto, e com ele vinha a vontade de se presentear alguém importante com algo especial.

Shaoran era uma dessas pessoas. Ele gostaria de conseguir algum presente à altura para a pessoa que o fazia se sentir estranho. Sim, estranho, quando a via sentia alegria, e depois se envergonhava rapidamente, gostava da presença dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não a suportava... Essa sensação persistia um pouco, mesmo já sabendo qual o sentimento que estava envolvido nisso... Amor.

E com a neve, branca, que reconfortava o coração dos infelizes, a coragem surgira.

Estava decidido, acharia o presente mais perfeito que mãos humanas poderiam fabricar e daria a ela. Mas, ainda faltava algo...Queria dizer... Queria falar que a amava e que gostaria de ficar o resto de sua vida ao seu lado... Mas... Como? De onde tirar tanta coragem?

Shaoran contemplava a neve cair silenciosamente sobre o chão e cobri-lo completamente, estava absorto em seus pensamentos... - "Que presente... Que presente eu poderia dar a Sakura?" – interrogava-se confuso.

Aquele dia tinha sido especialmente frio, não apenas pela temperatura, mas também pela pequena crosta que havia se formado em volta de seu coração. Fazia alguns dias que Sakura não ia à aula. Será que ela estava bem? Talvez estivesse doente.

Mas, ele não conseguia simplesmente manter uma conversa por telefone, a voz dela o fazia sentir-se envergonhado, e por mais que aquele clima lhe desse coragem, não conseguia falar normalmente quando estava perto dela.

A neve o encorajava, mas também o fazia se sentir mais apaixonado e conseqüentemente, se sentir ainda mais envergonhado. Mas, não podia mais continuar com isso, iria fazer algo a respeito. Ia se declarar, diria que a amava...

- Você está preocupado com ela, não está? – a voz de Tomoyo o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Hã!? E - Eu não... – atrapalhou-se, não conseguiria mentir tão descaradamente assim... Estava estampado em sua testa a preocupação que sentia.

A garota sorriu docemente, como se soubesse tudo o que se passava na vida do colega.

- Não se preocupe, a Sakura está bem, ela só está meio... Hum...Ocupada.

- Com o que?

- Isso já é segredo! – falou divertida.

Shaoran não gostou muito da atitude dela, serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado.

- Sabe Shaoran – continuou – Eu fiquei sabendo que abriu uma loja nova na cidade, e lá se vende coisas muito bonitas. Quem sabe... Tenha até um presente de natal...

- Será...? – perguntou corando levemente.

- Sim! Por que você não vai até lá amanhã? Eu posso te acompanhar – ofereceu enquanto sorria.

- Hum... Acho melhor eu ir sozinho... – Gostaria de escolher pessoalmente algo muito especial, sem a opinião de outras pessoas. Afinal, poderia significar o seu amor... E quem sabe, sua felicidade?

- Se você diz... A loja fica do outro lado da cidade, ela se chama "Sweet Dream".

- Sweet Dream...- repetiu, como se depositasse suas esperanças de achar seu presente naquela loja.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dois dias. Apenas dois dias para o tão esperado natal.

A neve continuava caindo sobre as pessoas, sobre as casas, sobre as ruas, e sobre os corações solitários. Caia cada vez com mais intensidade, como se soubesse que aos poucos, a pequena esperança que Shaoran tinha de se declarar, se esvaia...

Continuou andando sob os pequenos flocos brancos, tentava se convencer de que tudo daria certo, que ele encontraria sua pequena amada no dia de natal. Diria à ela que a amava e entregaria um embrulho, contendo todas suas esperanças...

Parou em frente a uma loja branca, decorada com papai noéis, bolinhas coloridas, árvores de natal, luzes e algumas frases de "Feliz Natal".

Hesitou por um instante... E se eles não tivessem o que procurava? Não conhecia mais nenhuma loja de presentes, já havia ido em todas, a única que sobrará era essa.

Começou a avançar em passos lentos, chegou a porta enfeitada onde podia se ler "Sweet Dream", empurrou-a, revelando o interior aconchegante. Agora não tinha mais volta.

- Com licença...? – perguntou inseguro.

- Sim? No que posso ajudá-lo? – uma moça sorridente perguntou atrás do balcão.

- Eu estou procurando alguma coisa especial... – revelou, abaixando a cabeça, a fim de esconder a cor avermelhada que sua face havia adquirido.

- Nós temos vários livros, cartões, ursinhos de pelúcia, chocolates, bonecas de porcelana... É só escolher – informou alegre.

Shaoran assentiu, e foi vasculhando as várias prateleiras do local. Se espremia para passar por entre as pessoas que se encontravam lá... Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que ele.

A neve com certeza alterava a todos.

Andou com certa dificuldade pelos corredores, até que viu algo que chamou sua atenção.

Em uma pequena estante, vários cartões coloridos e brilhosos se encontravam enfileirados, eles possuíam uma forma diferente da comum... Pareciam cartas clow...

Fechou os olhos, para ver se sentia algum tipo de poder, nada. Tornou a abri-los, uma pequena idéia passava por sua mente. Continuou sua "caça" pela loja, todos que estavam ali pareciam tão felizes... Desejou sentir essa felicidade também, mas ao lado de uma certa pessoa.

Trinta minutos se passaram, e Shaoran continuava sua busca, sem obter muito sucesso. A pequena idéia já estava tomando sua mente. Andou mais um pouco, e se deparou novamente com as cartas. Ficou observando-as, até que notou a presença de várias caixinhas de presente, enfeitadas das mais variadas formas, ao lado dos cartões. Esticou o braço e pegou uma, era de um tom rosa claro, com desenhos de flores delicadas e um pequeno laço em cima.

- Vou levar esse aqui – disse entregando a caixa à moça atrás do balcão.

- Certo! Deve ser pra alguém muito importante, não é? – perguntou sorrindo gentilmente.

- Como você sabe? – espantou-se.

- É que você ficou mais de meia hora procurando por algo aqui – informou divertida.

Shaoran não tinha o que responder. Era a mais pura verdade, estava se dedicando de corpo e alma para achar esse presente, e agora, ele já sabia o que seria.

Pagou a mulher e rumou para casa. Estava mais frio do que antes, mas isso não importava. Internamente seu coração se aquecera um pouco, havia conseguido o que queria, agora só faltava reunir a coragem para se declarar...

Entrou em sua casa vazia. Estava assim fazia algum tempo. Como o natal estava próximo, Meilin fora para Hong Kong e seu mordomo ficava a maior parte do tempo fora, ajudando a preparar alguns festivais natalinos.

Foi para seu quarto, um tímido sorriso se formara em seus lábios, abriu a gaveta da cômoda e achou o que procurava.

- As cartas clow... Será que ela vai aceitar? – murmurou olhando para janela.

A paisagem possuía tons acinzentado e branco, o frio estava um pouco mais rígido, mas isso não parecia incomodar Shaoran que agora olhava com carinho os objetos em sua mão.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Um dia. Um dia para o natal. Sakura finalmente fora a escola, parecia muito contente, mas toda vez que seu olhar cruzava com o de seu amigo, ela corava e desviava.

Shaoran não agüentava mais aquilo, ela estava brava com ele? Era isso? Se fosse, todo seu esforço teria sido em vão, toda sua esperança acabaria.

- A Sakura está mesmo alegre hoje!

Tomoyo, novamente, o despertara de seus devaneios.

- Amanhã é natal... Conseguiu achar um presente? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Sim... Mas a Sakura...

- Você sabe por que ela faltou todos esses dias?

- Não... Por quê? – perguntou realmente curioso.

- É que ela estava fazendo uma coisa especial para alguém especial – disse sorrindo.

O garoto fitou Tomoyo por um instante, depois voltou seu olhar para Sakura, que o observava, mas ao perceber que Shaoran a olhava, se virou para frente.

Será que essa pessoa especial era ele?

Mesmo estando a um dia do natal, continuavam indo a escola, devido aos festivais, até que isso não era tão ruim, descobrira que talvez Sakura correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

- Obrigado Tomoyo.

- Não tem de que! – falou sincera.

O sino tocou, indicando aos alunos que era hora de continuarem a arrumar as barracas de seu festival.

O local era coberto e amplo, várias barraquinhas já estavam quase montadas. O frio não dava trégua, a neve continuava a inundar a cidade, mas... Algo estava diferente. O ambiente parecia mais aquecido, não pela temperatura, mas sim pelos sentimentos das pessoas que se encontravam lá.

Shaoran se sentia assim, há algum tempo percebera que Sakura o observava "discretamente", isso teve um efeito muito bom para si... O fez juntar um pouco mais de coragem... Talvez ela realmente gostasse dele, assim como ele gostava dela. Será que agora, poderia finalmente dizer...?

Resolveu se aproximar, confiante de que conseguiria falar agora.

- Ahh, amanhã é o aniversário do Yukito! E vai ser um dia muito especial – exclamou Sakura alegremente para Tomoyo, enquanto arrumava alguns prêmios em sua pequena loja.

Seu mundo ruiu.

Então ela estava feliz por causa do Yukito? Então ele estava enganado quando pensou que ele fosse a pessoa especial para ela? Ela não estava olhando para si realmente naqueles momentos? Será que... Fora tudo apenas um grande engano?

"Não... Não pode ser!" – pensou desesperado, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, saiu correndo para rua.

- Shaoran! – gritou Sakura, logo depois de perceber que o garoto saíra correndo.

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Não sei, mas... Eu estou preocupada com amanhã... – disse corando.

- Não precisa Sakura, vai dar tudo certo – afirmou sua amiga sorrindo gentilmente.

- Tomara que você tenha razão... – falou colocando a mão sobre o coração. "Porque amanhã vou contar ao Shaoran sobre meus sentimentos..." – pensou enrubescendo.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Correu. Correu sobre a neve branca, sem olhar para aonde ia, deixando para trás um pequeno rastro feito de lágrimas... Sua alma doía, e tentava liberar toda sua frustração em forma de gotas transparentes. Foi parar em uma pequena praça, toda enfeitada para o natal. Andou devagar até um banco vazio, se sentou e se pôs a fitar o chão.

As lágrimas escorriam de sua face e iam de encontro à neve depositada abaixo de seus pés. Sua tristeza era muito grande, o fazia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo... Queria sumir para sempre, queria arrancar seu coração... Para ver se esse sentimento o abandonava... Mas, nada disso adiantaria, teria que viver o resto de sua vida sabendo que sua amada não gostava dele...

Estava tão absorto em suas decepções, que não notou quando um pequeno brilho começou a se formar em seu bolso.

- Mas, o quê!? – exclamou quando uma enorme luz tomou conta de tudo ao seu redor.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse sido congelado, as pessoas pararam como se fossem estátuas, a neve não mais caiu, os carros não se moviam, e o frio agora não podia mais ser sentido.

Uma grande sombra se formou a sua frente, e foi tomando forma. Shaoran conseguiu visualizar uma grande ampulheta que era segurada por um velho.

Uma voz ecoou pelo local, mas o ser não moveu seus lábios, era como se o som fosse diretamente a seu cérebro, uma transmissão de pensamentos.

"... Mestre, o senhor não deve derramar suas lágrimas por um motivo que nem ao menos existe...".

- Como assim não existe? Eu escutei ela dizendo que... – começou Shaoran, mas a voz tornou a falar.

"... Pode ter escutado, mas não viu o verdadeiro sentimento...".

O garoto se calou por um instante. Organizou os pensamentos, e constatou que aquele ser a sua frente era uma carta, a "Carta Tempo". Então ele havia se enganado mais uma vez? Sakura não sentia amor por Yukito, e sim outro sentimento?

"... O senhor percebeu... Agora não deve mais fraquejar, nada mais estará em seu caminho... Quem afirma, é a voz sábia do tempo...".

A carta tornou a virar apenas uma sombra, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Shaoran olhou ao redor, as pessoas continuavam andando, os carros continuavam passando, a neve caia novamente... O tempo voltou ao normal.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Natal. O tão esperado natal, finalmente chegara. Os flocos brancos não pararam de cair nem por um instante. A cidade toda estava enfeitada, várias pessoas andavam sorridentes pelas ruas, o clima frio não as afetava em um dia tão especial... Nas casas, podia-se ouvir músicas natalinas sendo tocadas por pianos e cantadas por vozes alegres. As árvores, tão belamente decoradas, abrigavam embrulhos dos mais variados tamanhos, cores e formas.

De uma janela, um garoto observava tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto. Em suas mãos, uma pequena caixa rosa estava aberta, dentro dela se encontrava cartas com formas peculiares. O menino pegou a primeira do monte, olhou-a com carinho.

- Obrigada... Por ter me dado coragem... – murmurou para o objeto. Nele, estava escrito "Tempo".

O dia passava rapidamente, vários festivais haviam sido organizados, e todos que ficaram responsáveis por algo em algum desses eventos já estavam cuidando de suas pequenas barracas, e até mesmo os que ficaram responsáveis pelas lojinhas não levavam isso como trabalho, e sim como uma grande diversão.

A escuridão já havia tomado conta do céu. Os habitantes encontravam-se nos festivais, se divertindo, e em um deles, uma garota de olhos verdes atendia sorridente algumas crianças.

- Aqui está seu prêmio! – disse alegremente.

- Muito obrigada moça! – exclamou o garotinho.

- Nossa esse menino tem uma mira muito boa, não é Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo à amiga.

- É sim!

- Sakura... Não está na hora de você entregar seu presente? – perguntou em voz baixa.

A garota corou violentamente, a simples menção do que iria fazer aquela noite a deixava super envergonhada.

Shaoran não agüentava mais esperar, deixou Yamazaki cuidando da lojinha, pegou a pequena caixa e foi em direção a sua amada.

Depois de pensar muito, havia decidido, iria se declarar naquela noite, não importava o que aconteceria depois, o amor que sentia já não podia mais ser escondido.

A neve caia em pequena quantidade agora, como se estivesse mais "calma", assim como o coração do garoto.

- Sakura, eu preciso falar com você... – disse quando chegou perto da menina, corando um pouco.

- E - Eu... – foi pega de surpresa. Não esperava que Shaoran viesse falar consigo.

- Não se preocupe, eu tomo conta daqui Sakura! Pode ir. – falou Tomoyo empurrando a amiga em direção ao garoto.

Caminharam lentamente, lado a lado, pelo chão branco. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dizer uma palavra. Chegaram em um local onde não havia nada além de várias flores meio esbranquiçadas, devido à neve que as cobria parcialmente. O lugar tinha um aspecto muito bonito, era quase todo branco, e transmitia uma grande paz e tranqüilidade.

Pararam, um de frente para o outro, suas faces extremamente coradas.

Shaoran fitou a neve por alguns instantes... Era agora, falaria e não iria fraquejar. Afinal, talvez essa fosse sua única chance de fazê-lo... Sua felicidade estava em jogo. Mas... E se ela não o aceitasse?

Talvez a "Carta Tempo" estivesse errada... E se fosse isso, seu mundo ruiria.

Sakura fora a primeira pessoa por quem se apaixonara de verdade, e depois de todo tempo que passou a seu lado, tinha certeza do que sentia. Se ela não gostasse dele, nem que só um pouco... Sofreria de mais...

Levantou o olhar, até conseguir ver a garota a sua frente. Ela estava muito vermelha, e observava o chão... Engoliu em seco, teria que ao menos tentar.

- Sakura... – começou – Eu...

As palavras morreram em sua boca... Apertou com força a pequena caixa rosa em suas mãos... – "Não fraquejarei!" – pensou confiante.

A coragem voltou... Agora não havia mais volta.

- Sakura... E - Eu te amo! – exclamou corando mais ainda, enquanto estendia a caixa em direção a garota.

Ela ficou estática. Shaoran correspondia seus sentimentos...? Não pode evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

- Eu também... – falou – Eu também te amo Shaoran... – um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

O garoto quase foi ao chão, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida o amava também? Em um impulso, abraçou a menina.

Mal podia acreditar, aquele era o dia mais feliz de toda sua vida. Todas suas preocupações, no final das contas, haviam sido sem motivo, assim como o "Tempo" disse.

Várias lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Os dois continuaram se abraçando por um longe tempo, como se o tempo estivesse parado.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Neve.Era a única coisa que podia ser vista através da janela a sua frente. Apenas algumas pessoas andavam pela rua, elas estavam apressadas e encasacadas pela paisagem branca que havia tomado conta da cidade há alguns dias.

O tão esperado natal já havia passado, os pequenos flocos brancos já não caiam mais, talvez porque não houvesse mais corações solitários para confortar... A vontade de se presentear alguém importante com algo especial apenas aumentara.

Shaoran observava a paisagem branca. Já não se sentia mais estranho, agora se sentia muito feliz. Percebeu que sua mão foi apertada por outra.

- Shaoran, vamos passear um pouco? - perguntou Sakura esboçando um lindo sorriso.

Sua face corou um pouco, ainda não estava muito acostumado com sua nova situação. Fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, dando também, um lindo sorriso.

Em seu coração não havia mais a pequena barreira de gelo... Em seu lugar, um calor aconchegante o rodeava... Seus natais não seriam mais gelados e solitários, sua vida agora tomara outro rumo, seus objetivos eram outros, e sua felicidade... Agora tinha nome... Sakura.

O tempo é realmente sábio, não se deve desconfiar de suas palavras, afinal, ele é o dono do passado, do presente e do futuro. E pelas previsões que tinha seu antigo mestre nunca mais se sentiria mal, porque agora, sua nova mestra, cuidaria de seu destino... Agora a neve não era mais vista como algo que confortava os infelizes, e sim como algo que acompanhava a felicidade dos amantes.

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: CABEEEEEIII!!!! Nem acredito... Ufa! E então, o que vocês acharam???**

**Por favor, mandem reviews... Nem que seja pra falar mal .**

**Eu preciso muito saber a opinião de vocês... E eu gostaria muito de agradecer minha beta-chan, que me deu muuuuita força... xix Hermione J. Granger xix!!! **

**UM FELIZ NATAL (atrasado) E UM FELIZ ANO NOVO (adiantado)!!!! **

** Kissus!!!!Jaa!!!!!**


End file.
